Juego de Seducción
by Alessia de Piscis
Summary: "Saben bien los amantes instruidos que quiere decir "sí" tres "no" seguidos". - Ramón de Campoamor One-shoot, AU, TLC, Sísifo x OC.


**Disclaimer:** Los personajes no me pertenecen. Son propiedad de Masami Kurumada y de Shiori Teshirogi. Únicamente Sienna (OC) es de mi autoría.

* * *

 **Aclaración:** OS, AU, TLC, Sísifo x OC.

 _Cursiva -_ pensamientos del personaje.

* * *

" _Saben bien los amantes instruidos que quiere decir "sí" tres "no" seguidos"._ \- **Ramón de Campoamor**

* * *

Ahí está de nuevo, mirándome sin siquiera parpadear con esas orbes grises que dicen tanto, pero nada a la vez; con sus largas y torneadas piernas cruzadas, apenas cubiertas por una mini falda tan corta que dudo que pueda considerarse ropa. Esboza una sonrisa coqueta mientras acomoda un mechón de cabello detrás de su oreja sin dejar de observarme. Desliza suavemente su mano por la piel de su cuello, incitándome, llamándome. Pero yo... yo no puedo caer en su juego, ¡es imposible! Es mi alumna y yo soy su profesor; de maestría, pero aun así alumna y profesor, por lo que no puedo profanar esa delgada línea que nos separa.

Me mira conteniendo una nueva sonrisa, al parecer adivina mis pensamientos. No sé cómo puede ser tan perspicaz pero pareciera que siempre está al tanto de lo que ocurre en mi mente. Descruza y vuelve a cruzar las piernas, intento no clavar demasiado mi mirada en ella mientras trato de explicar la teoría del psicoanálisis; hago uso de todo el autocontrol y prudencia que hay en mí, no puedo caer en su juego, no otra vez. Vuelve a sonreír, esta vez mordiendo de manera seductora la parte izquierda de su labio inferior. Eso es todo para mí, me veo obligado a toser para salir de mi ensoñación, sino probablemente daré un espectáculo frente a mis alumnos gracias a la estimulación visual que está recibiendo cierta parte de mi anatomía.

Llevo casi siete años como profesor universitario, y jamás me había cruzado con alguien como la descarada que se sienta en primera fila del salón de clases a torturarme. Estoy por cumplir los treinta, sigo soltero y sin hijos; tenía un plan de vida trazado que hasta ahora he podido cumplir a la perfección. Pero tenía que llegar ella, Sienna Antinori -recién egresada de la facultad de ciencias mentales y buscando especializarse en psicología criminal- a intentar acabar con la estabilidad y cordura que hay en mi vida.

Italiana, con esa piel ligeramente bronceada gracias al sol del mediterráneo, veinticinco años, cabello rubio cenizo, perfectamente ondulado, cejas gruesas pero definidas, ojos grises y profundos, nariz respingada, labios delgados y carnosos, de estatura media, esbelta, y con unas largas piernas torneadas de infarto. Ah, maldita sea ya me estoy convirtiendo en un perfecto lujurioso. Pero es ella la culpable, si, fue ella quien inició este maldito juego de seducción.

No sé qué es lo que pretende, bueno, en realidad si lo sé, es solo que aún no lo puedo creer.

Recuerdo como si fuese ayer aquel día en que me reveló sus verdaderas intenciones...

 _Acabábamos de terminar la clase de ese día, siempre soy el último en abandonar el aula de clases. Mientras recogía mis cosas iba haciendo una lista mental de todas las cosas que hacían falta en la despensa de mi apartamento para pasarlas a comprar._

 _Intentaba concentrarme lo más que podía en lo que estaba haciendo, ignorando el hecho de que ella aún seguía allí, observándome fijamente, fingiendo despedirse de sus compañeros._

 _Vi cómo se levantó de su asiento y en mi interior solté un grito de liberación sintiéndome tranquilo porque al fin se iba. Me observaba, me observaba demasiado, y yo no podía definir lo que ocultaba en su mirada._

 _Escuché el golpe seco de la puerta al cerrarse y una sensación de paz inundó mi pecho sabiéndome a salvo. Deseché la tensión de mi cuerpo y esbocé una sonrisa tranquila mientras terminaba de acomodar todo. Me erguí, colocando el pesado maletín en uno de mis hombros, listo para abandonar mi recinto de trabajo e ir a descansar._

 _-Profesor...-escuché que me llamó y me volteé rápidamente sin poder creer que aún seguía allí. Mi corazón latió fuerte en mi pecho cuando ella se acercó cual felino en plena sesión de caza hacía mí. Maldita sea, de haber sabido que seguía allí habría corrido para evitar ese momento._

 _-S-si-sienna, ¿q-que haces aquí?-logré preguntar a pesar del nerviosismo que se había apoderado de mí por completo.-Pensé que ya te habías ido..._

 _-Lo sé...-respondió con una sonrisa que denotaba que esa había sido su intención; hacerme creer que se había ido para que yo me relajara y bajara la guardia. ¡Maldita sea! Tengo casi treinta, ¿cómo era posible que una chica pudiera hacer que me comportara como un crío de quince años? Bueno, la verdad era que el haber sido criado a la antigua no me había servido de mucho; las chicas de hoy son de armas tomar, y Sienna, desde que nos conocimos hace un año al iniciar esta maestría, había demostrado ser una chica directa y dispuesta a todo con tal de obtener lo que desea._

 _-Sienna, yo, me tengo que ir, con permiso...-le dije intentando no ser brusco con ella. Me dirigió una mirada que no supe definir, una mirada que me descolocó por completo, haciendo que bajara la guardia otra vez, cosa que ella aprovechó para acercarse a mí, pegándose a mi cuerpo y deshaciéndose del maletín en un ágil movimiento._

 _La observé, mientras que sus hermosos ojos grises seguían clavados en mí. Sus manos suaves y tersas fueron colocadas a cada lado de mi rostro y haciendo uso de ellas haló mi rostro hasta que nuestros labios quedaron a escasos centímetros de distancia._

 _-Me gustas tanto...-susurró y pude sentir su aliento cálido en mis labios, haciéndolos temblar ligeramente.- Sé que te has dado cuenta, porque siempre te observo; pero es que es imposible para mí el apartar mis ojos de ti. Eres sumamente atractivo, tanto que me recuerdas a aquellos guerreros atenienses fuertes, valientes, y dispuestos a morir por sus ideales. Es como si aquellos dioses que idolatraban tus antepasados te hubiesen esculpido con sus propias manos._

 _Mis ojos se abrieron en señal de sorpresa, ¿qué mujer hacía una confesión de ese tipo? Peor aún, ¿qué mujer se le confesaría a un hombre? ¿No se supone que era al revés? Porque, no iba a negar que me gustaba, simplemente me resultaba desconcertante su actitud tan directa._

 _-Sienna, tu eres una chica muy linda, y me gustas, no me molestaré en negarlo. Pero debes saber que algo entre tú y yo es imposible, eres mi alumna y yo tu profesor, y esa es una línea que por nada del mundo debemos cruzar.-le respondí, y ella en contra de todo pronóstico sonrió, ¿que no se supone que las mujeres lloraban cuando las rechazaban? ¿Quién demonios era esta mujer?_

 _-Cero y va uno...-musitó sin yo comprender.-_ _ **Saben bien los amantes instruidos que quiere decir "sí" tres "no" seguidos...**_ _-citó sin borrar aquella sonrisa tan seductora de sus labios.-Dos rechazos más y eres mío Sísifo Mikeloeos..._

Me permito sonreír y clavó mi mirada por breves segundos en la suya, comprendiendo ahora sí a que se debía tanta intensidad en su mirada el día de hoy. Hoy es el último día del semestre, después vienen los exámenes y adiós maestría, en pocas semanas estará graduada y entonces dejará de ser mi alumna.

Intento recordar si después de aquella primera ocasión hubo alguna otra interacción poco profesional entre nosotros, y para mi desgracia, o fortuna, dependiendo de la manera en que se vea, hubo otra más, específicamente aquel día en aquella excursión que realizamos a las nuevas instalaciones del complejo hospitalario de la ciudad en donde se inauguraría una nueva unidad de psicología y psiquiatría.

 _Caminaba rezagado admirando la obra recién inaugurada. Mis alumnos ya se habían perdido entre los distintos edificios, curiosos por conocer el lugar. Paseé por las distintas salas ya completamente equipadas, listas para su uso. Tan absorto estaba en mis pensamientos, que no puse resistencia alguna cuando alguien me haló de forma brusca a un pequeño cuarto oscuro, que supuse funcionaría como depósito._

 _-¡¿Quién demonios e...?!-la pregunta murió en mis labios cuando escuché aquella risilla tan conocida._

 _-Hola profesor...-ese marcado acento italiano lo hubiera reconocido en donde fuese. Sentía como rebuscaba algo y luego la cegadora luz de su celular me encandiló por un momento, para después devolver mi mirada a la chica que con su habitual coquetería esbozaba una sonrisa._

 _-Sienna, ¿acaso estás loca? Alguien podría encontrarnos aquí...-le dije preocupado e intentando contagiarle algo de mi cordura, más ella solo se limitó a reír._

 _-No se preocupe profesor, sé muy bien lo que hago...-contestó y luego de apagar la luz de su celular sentí como se abalanzaba sobre mí y me besaba salvajemente._

 _Aturdido como estaba, no lograba ponerle pies ni cabeza a lo que estaba sucediendo en aquel momento. Sienna había enrollado sus piernas alrededor de mi cintura, y yo las estaba sosteniendo, preocupado porque se cayera y alguien pudiera escucharnos._

 _Con sus labios recorrió toda mi boca y en un gesto de atrevimiento puro, deslizó su lengua dentro de mi cavidad oral gimiendo en el proceso. Estaba perdido, si seguía con eso, seguramente haría algo de lo que me arrepentiría profundamente. Todo raciocinio se nubló en mi mente cuando empezó a moverse en aquella posición tan cómoda para ella. Frotaba con intensidad su intimidad sobre la mía, la cual amenazaba con romper mis pantalones en aquel momento. Estaba por perder el poco autocontrol que quedaba en mí, debía hacer algo y rápido..._

 _Escuché voces en el pasillo y mis sentidos de alerta se dispararon llevándose esa ola de pasión desenfrenada que estaba a punto de arrastrarme. Cuando todo quedó en silencio nuevamente, solté las piernas de Sienna y la aparte de mí rápidamente, ni siquiera el hecho que alguien pudo habernos descubierto la había detenido en su tarea de devorarme los labios._

 _-¡Basta Sienna! Te he dicho que esto no puede ser...-exclamé alejándome de ella para así recuperar el aire que se escapó de mis pulmones y con ella mi habitual tranquilidad.-Yo saldré primero y después sales tú, y espero que esto no se vuelva a repetir. Soy tu profesor y tú eres mi alumna, por favor entiéndelo._

 _No dijo nada, ni siquiera una risilla, por lo que pensé que esta vez sí había comprendido el rechazo, por lo que abrí la puerta con cuidado y luego de asegurarme de que no había nadie, salí._

 _-Solo falta uno Sísifo Mikeloeos... uno más y eres mío...-sentí un escalofrío recorrer mi espalda al escuchar la seguridad con la que dijo esas palabras. Salió del pequeño depósito y parándose frente a mí volvió a dedicarme otra vez una de esas seductoras pero encantadoras sonrisas, para después despedirse como si nada hubiese pasado._

Maldije para mis adentros, dos rechazos... ahora sabía perfectamente lo que Sienna pretendía. Y por increíble que parezca, la frase que me dijo aquella vez es perfectamente aplicable: dudo mucho que mi autocontrol y prudencia me sirvan de algo esta vez. Se estaba encargando de enloquecerme lo suficiente para que entonces, cuando llegué el momento, arrasar con la barrera que hasta hoy he puesto entre nosotros.

Sonreí, sabía que el monólogo de alumna y profesor no serviría de nada esta vez, ella incluso se había vestido para la ocasión: una mini falda, perfecta para disfrutar de una sesión rápida y sin dejar rastros que incriminen. ¡¿Dios, yo he dicho eso?! Pero que pervertido me he vuelto…

Sacudí mi cabeza ganándome sendas miradas de confusión de parte de mis alumnos. Continué con la clase mientras que Sienna me guiñaba el ojo izquierdo con su habitual coquetería.

* * *

 ***Una hora después** *

-Muy bien chicos, fue un gusto compartir esta materia con ustedes, les deseo suerte y nos vemos la próxima semana en los exámenes.-murmullos, vítores, es todo lo que puedo escuchar mientras empiezo a guardar todos mis implementos de trabajo en mi maletín y mis alumnos poco a poco van abandonando el salón de clases.

No logro concentrarme, sé que sigue allí, esperando por el momento exacto para atacar. Dilato mis acciones lo más posible, lo mejor será que intente razonar con ella, después de todo prácticamente ya no es mi alumna así que si decido aventurarme en una relación no habrá problemas con la dirección académica.

El último grupo de alumnos abandona el salón, y puedo escuchar como ella disimula recogiendo sus cosas lentamente. Inspiro y exhalo, y con el maletín ya colocado en mi hombro me giro, listo para encararla.

-Sienna…-la llamo, una sonrisa se dibuja en sus labios, es tan cínica que ya pareciera tenerme en sus manos.-me gustaría hablar contigo por algunos minutos, si es posible.

-¿Hablar? Profesor, no me haga reír…-sus palabras me descolocan y aprovechando aquello deja de lado lo que está haciendo y en dos zancadas ya la tengo frente a mí; sus brazos rodean mi torso y se empina levemente para acercar su rostro al mío.- Y dígame, ¿Cuál es su excusa ahora?

-Aún seguimos siendo profesor y alumna, por si no lo recuerdas…-le digo, mientras retrocedo a paso rápido para intentar poner un poco de distancia entre nosotros. Craso error, lo único que logró es quedar atrapado entre ella y el escritorio; genial, he sido acorralado.

-Pero esa relación está prácticamente por terminar, lo único que resta es el examen; así que ¿Por qué no nos dejamos de mojigaterías y vamos de una vez a lo que nos compete?

Sabía que no me funcionaria y en menos de tres segundos ya estoy apoyado en el escritorio con Sienna rodeándome con sus largas y torneadas piernas. Asalta mi boca con locura y deseo, y por más que intento controlarme, no puedo. Me giró y hago que se siente en el escritorio; sumamente complacida con la nueva posición, refuerza el agarre alrededor de mi torso y haciendo uso de sus manos me acerca a ella para así poder seguir besándome con libertad.

Intento no pensar en que esta sería la fantasía de cualquier hombre, para mantener así la situación bajo control. Mis manos por si solas se enroscan en la definida cintura de Sienna, atrayéndola más hacia mí, si es que eso es posible. La beso, hambriento de deseo también. El beso se torna cada vez más y más profundo, y sé que por más que quiera, no podré retroceder en este asunto.

Sus manos viajan hasta mi saco, quitándomelo y arrojándolo al suelo sin ningún tipo de contemplación, luego se dirige hacia los botones de mi camisa, desabrochando todos y cada uno de ellos dejando mi pecho al descubierto después de haberme retirado la corbata.

Me acaricia, sus suaves y delicadas manos recorren mi pecho lampiño con desesperación; en un arrebato hago lo mismo, y le retiro la blusa dejándola a un lado sobre el escritorio. Acaricio su cuello, parte de su espalda y tomando valor me atrevo a recorrer los dos montículos carnosos cubiertos por un sostén de encaje negro demasiado provocativo. Ella gime en mi oído y yo estoy muy cerca de perder el control y hacer una estupidez de la cual seguro me arrepentiré.

-S-s-sienna, es mejor que nos detengamos. Las cosas podrían terminar mal para ambos si seguimos de esta manera.-le digo en un pequeño momento de lucidez, intentando hacerla entrar en razón, cosa que sé que resultara bastante inútil.

-Cero y van tres… ya eres mío Sísifo Mikeloeos, y no pretendo detenerme.-me contesta mordiendo mi labio inferior con fiereza, sin deshacer el agarre alrededor de mi torso. ¡Demonios!

-¡Esta bien, está bien! Tú ganas, pero mejor hagamos una pausa y seguimos en mi departamento, ¿sí?- le propongo sintiendo como cierta parte de mi anatomía ya se encuentra sobre estimulado y necesitando ser liberado.

-Mmmm ¿el respetable profesor Sísifo Mikeloeos me está haciendo una propuesta indecente?-inquiere en un susurro en mi oído derecho provocándome escalofríos.

-¿Yo? ¡Por Dios Sienna, llevas casi todo la maestría coqueteándome y acosándome!-le replico, y sus labios se curvan en una sensual sonrisa que me hace imaginarme mil y un escenarios junto a ella en las más íntimas situaciones. Estoy seguro de que si mis padres me vieran en una situación como esta estarían sumamente decepcionados.

-Bueno, volviendo al tema que nos compete, si crees que me entregaré a ti tan fácil estas muy equivocado, ¿Qué clase de chica crees que soy?- el descaro en su rostro es inmenso, y poco a poco siento mi sangre hervir desenfrenada en mis venas.-Deberán ser por lo menos cinco citas y un propuesta de relación seria si es que pretendes obtener algo de mí.

Si pudiera observar mi cara en estos momentos estoy seguro de que tengo una expresión de decepción completa, ¿acaso está bromeando conmigo?

-¿Crees que soy idiota? ¡Me acosas, me coqueteas, me provocas, y justo cuando cedo ante tus malévolas intenciones, ¿pretendes hacer el papel de chica pura y recatada?!

-Pues siento mucho que hayas malinterpretado mis intenciones, pero las cosas son así.- el cinismo en su rostro es tanto, que si no fuera un caballero ya hubiera estampado su rostro contra el pizarrón. Inhalo y exhalo, y entonces se me ocurre algo.

-Muy bien mi querida Sienna, tu ganas. Las cosas serán a tu manera.-le comunico y ella sonríe con gusto. Toma su blusa y empieza a vestirse, mientras que yo hago lo mismo, recogiendo mi saco y acomodando mi camisa y mi corbata, volviendo a mi habitual apariencia pulcra y estilizada.

-Me encanta que nos entendamos tan bien, mi querido Sísifo. Entonces ¿adónde me llevarás hoy?

-Pues, creo que te invitaré a mi departamento…

-¿A tu departamento? ¿No te parece que es algo muy íntimo para una primera cita?-dice de pie y ya completamente vestida, sin borrar esa sonrisa descarada de su cara.

-La verdad es que no…-le contesto. Tomo mi maletín y su bolso en mis hombros y me acerco lentamente hacia ella, inclinándome lo suficiente para hablarle al oído.-Iremos a mi departamento, y te enseñare tres cosas. Uno: que tus trucos no funcionan conmigo; Dos: que todas nuestras acciones generan consecuencias; Y tres: aprenderás a las malas que conmigo no se juega.

Y así, con un hermoso gesto de desconcierto en su rostro, arrastro a Sienna rápidamente con dirección a mi auto, donde después de asegurarla con el cinturón y cerrar todas las puertas desde el panel principal para que así no pueda escapar, arranco velozmente con dirección a mi departamento.

-¡Sísifo, déjate de bromas conmigo! Ya te dije mis condiciones.-me dice nerviosa, apelando a mi habitual serenidad la cual hace mucho me abandonó.

-¡Vaya, ya no suenas tan segura como hasta hace unos minutos!-le respondo en son de burla causando una divertida expresión de enojo en su rostro.

-¡Pensé que eras un hombre tímido y cuerdo! Pero me equivoque, eres un psicópata violador, ¡no se supone que esto fuera a suceder de esta manera!

-En realidad soy bastante tímido y cuerdo, pero me llevaste al límite, así que atente a las consecuencias. Ya tendrás tiempo para conocer mis otras facetas, pero por hoy te haré pagar por tu jueguito de seducción…

-¡Sísifo Mikeloeos!

Sonrío, acelero y enciendo la radio a todo volumen, solo para no escuchar las quejas y suplicas de Sienna; de haber sabido que reaccionaría de esta manera, hace mucho tiempo la hubiera enfrentado.

* * *

 **FIN**

 **Bueno, no sé si este sea el final que esperaban, pero fue lo que me salió.**

 **Ya cumplí Althea, así que puedes largarte a escribir "La Boda del Año" y el one-shoot que me prometiste con mi amado Regulus, con las especificaciones solicitadas, obviamente xD**

 **Espero sus comentarios y opiniones para saber si les gustó este one-shoot con Sísifo de Sagitario. Si, ya sé que el hombre es calmado, cálido y sereno, pero todos tenemos un límite así que intenté plasmar cómo reaccionaría el en una situación como las que le presenté.**

 **Les pido disculpas de antemano si encuentran algún error en los tiempos gramaticales en la narración, la verdad es que no estoy acostumbrada a usar este tipo de narrador, pero quise intentar algo diferente.**

 **Aún me falta el OS de Shion, Dohko, Albafika y uno en donde Aspros sea el protagonista, ya que Degno tiene por personaje principal al precioso Defteros. Los bosquejos de cada OS ya están listos, solo me falta desarrollar la historia, así que pronto me verán por aquí de nuevo.**

 **No sé si lo mencioné pero, una vez terminados la serie de one-shoots me embarcaré en un nuevo longfic con mi precioso leoncito Regulus de Leo como protagonista, pero eso ya sería dentro de un tiempo porque mi pc está por decir adiós y debo repararla, además de que ya empecé a trabajar -¡Maldita pobreza!- y no tengo tanto tiempo libre como quisiera.**

 **Por lo pronto eso es todo, no olviden dejar sus reviews,**

 **¡Saludos!**


End file.
